


#9 -Cold Hands, Warm Hearts

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheeky, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: Prompt: Person A's hands get cold really fast. Person B always has to to hold them, warm them up and always ends up kissing them. So, person A always complains about their hands being cold, even when they're not.





	

"Sherlock?" 

"Yes Molly?" 

"My hands are cold." 

Sherlock looked up from his microscope.

"What?"

Molly walked over to Sherlock until she was standing by his side. Then she raised her arms, holding out her hands, palms facing towards the floor. 

"My hands are cold." The pathologist shook her hands a little.

Sherlock eyes drifted down to Molly's hands and hesitantly reached one of his hands over to hers. The Detective wrapped his large warm hand around Molly's smaller ones and felt that her hands were indeed cold. Almost freezing. 

Sherlock turned in his seat to face Molly and gently grasped her other hand in his. Molly's hands seemed to have disappeared in Sherlock's larger ones as he gently rubbed the back of her hands. This happened for several minutes before Sherlock spoke.

"Better?" 

Feeling the heat return to her hands, Molly smiled and nodded. 

Sherlock returned the smile and raised Molly's hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each hand. 

**~oOo~**

"Molly?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"My hands are cold." 

Sherlock, Molly and John were heading towards a crime scene after receiving a call from Lestrade. 

"Pardon?" 

"My hands are cold, Molly." 

The pathologist looked up to Sherlock and realised what he was doing. The same thing only a few days ago.

"Well, where are your gloves?" 

Sherlock hesitated before answering. "Um... I forgot them." 

Molly raised a eyebrow. "You forgot them?" 

Sherlock only nodded. 

"Sherlock Holmes has forgotten his gloves?"

John smirked while taking an item out of his pockets. "You mean these gloves?" 

The Detective snatched the gloves from John's hands and shoved them into his coat pocket before turning back to Molly. The pathologist sighed before encasing one of Sherlock's hands in both of hers, rubbing them together. After she pressed a gentle kiss to the now warm hand, Molly repeated her actions on his other hand. The two smiled at each other.

"Are you two done?" John asked, folding his arms over his chest. To no surprise, John received no reply.

Molly had kept a hold of one of Sherlock's hands and smiled as he laced his fingers with hers.


End file.
